Ça te vas bien les cheveux lisses
by Plume fine
Summary: Dean et Hermione tout simplement...


Dean était encore avec Ginny. Presque tout le monde avait compris que la jeune rouquine sortait avec le métisse pour rendre jaloux le survivant mais la question que beaucoup se posaient c'était : « Et Dean ? Sortait-il avec elle pour rendre une fille jalouse ? »

Malheureusement ceux qui se penchèrent sur le sujet n'eurent que peu de réponses. Malgré tout je peux vous dire la réponse. Il s'avère que je suis les yeux et les oreilles de ce château donc les réponses sont faciles à dénicher. Pour en revenir à notre sujet je peux vous affirmer que oui Dean sort avec Ginny Weasley pour rendre jalouse une fille et pas n'importe laquelle : Hermione Granger. Mais comment en était-il arrivé là ? Pour vous résumer la situation j'ai remarqué que depuis l'année dernière lorsque nos deux gryffondor valeureux sont seuls ils s'échangent des œillades dignes des Poufsouffles ! Même lorsqu'ils sont en groupe des sourires ou des coups d'œil timides montrent la présence d'un intérêt commun alors pourquoi diable le garçon sort-il avec la cadette Weasley ! A mon plus grand bonheur leur couple ne dura pas et je pus de nouveau enquêter sur l'affaire Thomas/Granger sans risquer de surprendre une séance de bécotage des deux anciens compagnons.

Pendant quelques semaines je me renseignais discrètement auprès de collaborateurs anonymes et c'est ainsi que j'appris la création de l'armée de Dumbledore dirigée par le Trio d'Or. Dans ce groupe étaient présent une majorité de gryffondor mais nous nous moquons du nom de la plupart. L'une des seules personnes importantes présente était Dean qui ne cessait d'observer la lionne avec un air rêveur. Avec ma vue acérée je constatais que son inattention lui avait valu un raccourcissement de sa coupe de cheveux. Mais après tout il pouvait encore être heureux d'être en vie après le sort visiblement mal prononcé de Seamus. Malgré tout il continua à regarder Hermione tout en s'assurant de maintenir un bouclier parant les attaques désastreuses du jeune irlandais. De son côté la jeune brune s'ennuyait à bloquer les attaques d'un Ron Weasley pas très doué. Elle en profita pour observer autour d'elle. Quand je vis ses yeux se focaliser sur Dean qui avait repris les combats je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner. Qu'ils étaient choux à se chercher tout le temps. Quand la séance se termina je vis le jeune Potter demander à Hermione de vider la salle. Au début surprise je compris vite que c'était pour rester seul avec la jeune chinoise de Serdaigle. Notre gryffondor préférée se chargea alors d'évacuer les trainards. Pour mon plus grand plaisir Dean faisait partie de ce groupe. Il taquina la brune en refusant d'avancer vite imiter par son compère de toujours : Mister Finnigan. Malgré tout il suffit à la jeune fille de menacer l'irlandais d'un sort pour qu'il quitte la salle au pas de course. Dean, quant à lui, l'observa moqueur tout en restant immobile. Hermione prit donc l'initiative de lui prendre la main pour le tirer hors de la salle. La dernière chose que je pus voir avant que la porte ne se ferme sur les deux griffons fut leurs visages gêné je trouvais enfin un moyen de sortir de la salle sans me faire repérer ils avaient tout bonnement disparu ! Je déambulais dans les couloirs à leur recherche quand j'entendis du bruit suspect dans une salle de classe. Me faufilant jusque-là je priais pour tomber sur mes deux cibles. Mes prières ne furent malheureusement pas exaucées puisque je tombais sur un serpentard et sa copine (enfin j'espère).Tout en soupirant j'abandonnais mes recherches pour aujourd'hui et rentrai à la tour.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand le lendemain je trouvais Dean Thomas endormi sur le canapé de la salle commune de gryffondor avec dans ses bras Hermione Granger. S'étaient-ils avoués leurs sentiments ? J'eus ma réponse rapidement quand ils se réveillèrent. Tout d'abord ils ne réalisèrent pas leur position puis soudainement ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre en bafouillant des excuses. Je les regardai se quitter le temps d'aller se préparer pour la journée de cours qui s'annonçait. Qu'ils étaient drôles avec leurs joues rouges d'embarras et leurs bégaiements incessants. De vrais Poufsouffles je vous dis ! Ils ne descendirent qu'une trentaine de minutes plus tard, chacun accompagné de leurs compagnons de dortoirs. C'est donc côte à côte qu'ils rejoignirent la Grande salle pour se ravitailler jusqu'au midi. Rien d'intéressant ne se passa pendant ce bref moment et c'est pourquoi je quittais la salle rapidement. Quand ils sortirent je voulus les suivre jusqu'en potions mais je me rappelais soudain que Snape m'éjecterait rapidement. D'un nouveau soupir je décidais d'aller voir les autres ragots possibles du château. Deux heures plus tard je m'ennuyais ferme et optait pour aller attendre les gryffondor à la sortie de leur cours. Quand la porte s'ouvrit des volutes de fumée s'échappèrent de la salle de classe et j'explosai de rire en comprenant que soit Neville soit Seamus avait fait explosé son chaudron. Quand je vis l'état de Dean et Seamus j'eu tôt fait de savoir le nom du responsable de tant de fumée. Derrière eux le trio d'Or se retenait de rire et je vis même Hermione s'approchait de Dean et lui serrer l'épaule tout en disant :

« -Tu sais Dean les cheveux lisses ça te va aussi. »

Suite à cette phrase Harry et Ron ne se retinrent plus et leur rire franchit la barrière de leurs lèvres. Pas loin Seamus était lui aussi écroulé de rire. Cependant Dean ne prit pas très bien la remarque et se vexa ayant mal pris la tentative de réconfort d'Hermione. Il partit en les laissant plantés devant la salle de potions. Rapidement Hermione partit à sa poursuite et je du courir comme une folle pour les rejoindre à temps. Ils étaient en plein moment romantique !

« -Dean reviens ! Ne me dis pas que tu es vexé par ce que j'ai dit ? C'était censé te faire sourire !

-Tu t'es moquée de moi Mione ! »

Bon le moment n'est pas encore romantique mais il l'appelle déjà par son surnom c'est bien. Bon, le moment choupinou commence maintenant normalement :

« -Mais Dean c'était pas pour être vexante. Les cheveux comme d'habitude te vont très bien mais là ça te donne un style. T'es mignon comme ça.

-Alors comme ça je suis mignon ?

-Bien sûr que oui. Qui dirait le contraire ?

-Personne. C'est juste que ça fait du bien de te l'entendre dire.

-Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Parce que c'est toi qui me plaît.

-Pardon ?

-Oui Hermione c'est toi qui me plait vraiment. Je ne suis sortie avec Ginny Weasley que pour te rendre jalouse. Mais en voyant que ça ne marchait pas j'ai laissé tomber. Je t'aime depuis l'année dernière Mione. Peut-être que tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques ou autres mais s'il te plait ne m'éloignes pas de ta vie.

-Ça risque pas. Je t'aime aussi Dean. Depuis plus longtemps que toi, même. »

Ils s'approchèrent pour s'embrasser et je préférais m'éclipser au moment où leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Après tout ce n'étais pas censé être mes affaires. Le soir même les deux élèves annonçaient à leurs amis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Je participais à leurs effusions de joie puis regagner la tour et penser aux prochains couples susceptibles de se former dans cette école.

Ah oui vous vous demandez surement qui je suis ? Eh bien je n'ai pas de nom, je suis juste une des jeunes filles du tableau de la laitière se trouvant dans la salle commune de gryffondor. Et pour finir, comme dirait les maraudeurs : « Méfaits accomplis »


End file.
